Becoming Lexi Weasley
by Bexilol
Summary: Sequel to I swear she's a princess
1. Prolonge

**Hi, I hope that you enjoy the seque.**

My earliest memory is from when I was 4 years old, my Dad and I dancing in the rain, my Mum wasn't impressed with the fact that we were drenched.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're dancing Mummy"

"In the rain?, come in, your both going to get ill"

Well we did come in, I don't remember what happened after that but knowing my Dad and what he's like there probably was some kind of remark made about it's just dancing.


	2. Chapter One

Hi guys, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

I'm a 16 year old Gryffindor and half of my family is dead, My Mum died 5 months before I turned 5, Michael died the summer after fifth year, I don't entirely hate Voldemort, what I really fucking hate is that people are afraid of saying his name, like bloody Merlin's beard... yeah that isn't as satisfying as saying fucking hell.


	3. Chapter Two

Ron's great, he is one of the kindest people I have ever met, that's not to say that he's perfect because he's not, sure he's not a terrible person who wants to kill people so that's a good thing but he doesn't believe how great he is.

So now that Voldemort is wild and at large everybody is afraid of going out of the house, or in our case Hogwarts.

So I was getting ready for bed even though I knew that I probably wouldn't sleep that night, anyway while I was doing that Charlotte came in and sat on my bed.

"Lexi, I'm scared"

"What are you scared of Charlotte?"

"Of you know who"

"His name is Voldemort"

"Don't say his name"

"Voldemort doesn't care about weather or not we say his name, he kills people because he can for fuck's sake Charlotte, not saying his name won't fucking stop him!"

"That doesn't mean you should say his name Lexi!'

"That's exactly what it means!"

"You're crazy Lexi!"

"How am I crazy Charlotte?, answer me if you're so bloody sure!"

"You used to be happier and you didn't used to say his name!"

"There's a bloody war going on Charlotte!, nobody's happy during a bloody war!, and Voldemort killed Michael even though Michael never said his name, that made me realise that either way we could very much be fucking killed!"

"Don't say that!"

"It's bloody true!, Charlotte, when are you going to realise that it's not something that we can fucking hide from!"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Yes you are!, this is coming from the person who wants me to be happy and pretend that nothing is happening when clearly there is!"

"I don't like it!"

"You think that I want this?!, you think that I like this?!, well FYI!, Charlotte!, I don't!, I bloody hate it!"

"You're putting words into my mouth!"

"No I'm not, I'm just stating what you said!"

I tried to walk away because other wise I would've said something to upset Charlotte and that's not something I would want to do, sure it would seem like I was trying to upset her but I was only trying to make her realise how much danger there is and not saying Voldemort's name doesn't protect you, but as soon as I turn around Charlotte opened her mouth.

"You're just like Grandma!"

"Fuck you Charlotte!, fuck you!"

And so I ran, I went to the second floor girls bathroom because I wanted to be alone.

Your probably wondering why that pissed me off so much, well 'Grandma', who is on Mum's side of the family, she kicked Mum out when she was 11 because she got her Hogwarts letter, so Mum moved in with her aunt Jacqueline.

I was crying so hard that I didn't even see Professor McGonagal come in.

"Miss Smyth, I heard what happened"

"Charlotte probably painted herself as the victim"

"It wasn't your sister who told me"

"Who else could've told you Professor?"

"Miss Granger"

"How?"

"She heard the yelling, she was worried about you"

"So she told you, I suppose I'm in trouble"

"Not this time Miss Smyth, I'll walk you back to the Gryffindor tower"

"Thanks Professor"


	4. Chapter Three

The next morning was not exactly what you call a good one.

"You haven't said much this morning Lexi, what's up?"

"I'm fine Ron"

"You normally say that when there's something wrong"

"I had an argument with Charlotte last night"

"Is that why Charlotte's in a mood?"

"Yeah"

"If it's really bothering you Lex why don't you go talk to her"

"I'm not talking to her Harry"

"It's wasn't a normal sibling argument, was it?"

"No it wasn't, Hermione can confirm that"

"Why's that?"

"It happened in the girls dormitory Ron"

"That makes sense"

After breakfast we all obviously went to our lessons, we went on with our day as per usual, it wasn't until our lessons for the day were over that Charlotte tried talking to me.

"Lexi!, can we talk?"

"I don't want to"

"But we need to talk about last night"

"Do we?"

"Yes we do"

"You said what you thought last night, I'm not talking, goodbye Charlotte"

A few days later I still wasn't talking to Charlotte, yes I'm that stubborn, since we hadn't been talking for a while, school decided to step in.

"Miss Smyth, your sister informed me that you aren't speaking to her and haven't for a few days, is that true?"

"Yes Professor McGonagal"

"Is it because of the incident that occurred between you?"

"Yes Professor"

"Are you ready to talk to her again Miss Smyth?"

"Not particularly Professor"

"Do you not think that your sister feels hurt"

"Oh she probably does but I'd rather not be told that I'm like someone who kicked out an eleven year old because of something that they couldn't help"

"You mean your Grandmother"

"Yes Professor, it wasn't even like I was being mean to Charlotte, I mean for Merlin's sake I was being sisterly and I bloody hate being sisterly but I was because Charlotte needed me to be sisterly but look at how that turned out"

"Maybe she didn't want you to be sisterly"

"She came to my bloody dorm"

"I get it but you can't be mad at her forever"

"I could bloody try Professor"

"I know you could but I don't think that your Father would want you to do that"

"Dad didn't want us to go to Hogwarts, he ran from the Wizarding world when our Mum died, we didn't even know if Dad had siblings before we went to Hogwarts, the man has done some pretty stupid things in his time Professor"

"That he has Miss Smyth, that doesn't mean you should go and make the same mistakes"

"I don't want to but I don't know if Charlotte's actually sorry or if she's pulling a fast one, to be honest with you Professor I wouldn't put it past her"

"At least talk to your sister, nobody said that you have to forgive her, don't tell anyone I said that"

"I'll talk to her if you're there"

"That's seems fair"

So then Charlotte came in and, you know, life happened.

"Lexi!, are you going to talking to me now?"

"Miss Smyth, your sister wants to know if you're going to mean your apology to her"

"Of course I will, why would I do anything else?"

"I told you she'll play the victim Professor"

"I'm not playing the victim"

"Ok"

"You're not seeing it from my point of view"

"Oh, though you insulted me and now acting as though you're the victim, I should just accept it even though I only did what you came to my dorm for, double standards much!"

"That's not what I meant"

"Sure, just like when you me that I'm like someone who kicked their child out because of something that they couldn't help, best compliment ever"

"Why are you always sarcastic when you're angry?"

"Would you want me to punch you?, it's either sarcasm or punching you"

"Why are you so mean Lexi?"

"Professor, this isn't working, she's just proving my point, I'm just so sorry that we've wasted your time, I'm going to the great hall to have dinner and then go to bed"

"Then I'll have to inform your Father Miss Smyth"

"Can you tell him that I actually tried but that I can't accept an apology that isn't meant"

"I think that's a fair thing to pass on Miss Smyth"

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate it"

So I went to the great hall to have dinner, I probably looked pretty pissed off.

"Lexi, what happened?"

"Well Hermione, my sister told Professor McGonagal about the fact I wasn't talking to her, so then I had to listen to Charlotte try to bullshit Professor McGonagal but that backfired on her, now Professor McGonagal is getting Dad involved, but I don't know what that's going to help"

"Bloody Hell"

"You know what, you have the ability to say 'Bloody Hell' for every occasion, that's pretty impressive, Ronnie dearest"

"(Laughs), I try Lexa, I try"


	5. Chapter Four

It took them a couple of days to find Dad, since he moves around the bloody country so often, anyway once they found Dad they decided to have a meeting with him about us, with both of us in the room.

"Mr Smyth, as we've told you, your daughters aren't speaking, normally it wouldn't be a problem but they haven't talked in over 8 days and it's affecting their concentration in class"

"Dad, to clarify it's more like I'm not speaking to Charlotte rather than a mutual understanding of not talking to each other because otherwise it wouldn't affect somebody's concentration, however we did unfortunately waste Professor McGonagal's time here a few days ago when Charlotte attempted to apologise but she didn't actually say it, she just kept saying that she didn't mean it, even though she was the one that got Hogwarts involved in the first place"

"8 days, without talking to Charlotte other than that one time in this office, I didn't realise that you were that stubborn Lexi"

"Well I am Dad, it affects Charlotte's feelings, I know"

"What started this?"

"Charlotte told me that I'm like Mum's Mother"

"I didn't even mean it though"

"You still said it"

"But I didn't mean it"

"That's all you have said!, it doesn't matter if you didn't mean it because you still said it!"

"Lexi, have you gotten an apology?"

"(psychotic laugh then abruptly stops), Not really, and no 'I didn't mean it' doesn't count"

"Ok, did you say or do anything before she said your like Mum's Mother?"

"Nothing I wouldn't normally say, Charlotte on the other hand, called me crazy!, told me that I should be happier even though there's a bloody war going on!, accused me of wanting this bloody war!, accused me of putting words into her mouth! and then she proceeds to say that I'm like Mum's Mother!"

"I only said the last one"

"Charlotte, I'm going to ask you a question and you may or may not like it, if you didn't say those things then why is Lexi so angry and why hasn't she talked to you in 8 days?"

"I don't know"

"Then it's most likely that you did say those things, even if you don't want to admit it Charlotte, sure Lexi is stubborn and she can't sugarcoat things very well, I mean I'm assuming that you both talking about what's going on before things were said"

"Yeah"

"I thought so, the thing is Charlotte, while Lexi is brutally honest sometimes and maybe she said a few things that scared you but it's not her fault, she only told you what's going on at the moment which you probably already knew"


	6. Chapter Five

It's nearly Christmas, the weather outside is really, really snowy, normally I would be excited for Christmas but this year I'm not even happy at the thought of Christmas.

"Lex, what are you doing outside in this weather alone?"

"I'm thinking about how unfair this war is Harry, you and Thalia lost Sirius, Mr Weasley was attacked, My family lost Michael, and that's just within the last year, I also don't like the fact that the Wizarding world is putting the defeat of Voldemort on your shoulders"

"I'm used to it"

"Doesn't mean that you should be, do you know what to do if you have a nightmare about seeing someone you love dye?"

"Is that a rhetorical question or an actual question?"

"It's an actual question"

"It depends on how often you sleep?"

"Most weeks it's twice a week but then the hours vary"

"How come you only sleep that little?"

"I have Insomnia"

"Oh, that makes sense"

"How are you and Thalia coping with Sirius's death?, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to"

"It's hard, I'm trying to keep my sanity"

"You're doing a great job of keeping it though"

"Thanks Lex"

"You're welcome"


	7. Chapter Six

I can't sleep, there's nothing new there, I mean sleep insomnia does that to you, I could catch up on homework but I don't think I'll have the consecration to do it right now.

Christmas, this year it seems almost pointless to celebrate it when there's a war going on, maybe I'm being a bit of a humbug but maybe I'm just seeing this as we should be.

What if everyone that is dying right now dies in vain?, don't think like that, but I can't help but think that it could be the case, even if we don't want it to be, think positive, really?, it's not that simple, I mean that sounds like something Charlotte would say, she would have a point if she did say it.

"Lexi"

"Hey Ron"

"Have you slept tonight?"

"No, though I'm sure we have bigger problems to worry about"

"Not really but even if we

did, has my girlfriend slept is more important to me"

"And you say your Mum's a worrier"

"I'm not that bad"

"(Laughs so hard at that comment)"

"It's not funny, I know I don't worry that much"

"That's like saying I'm not that stubborn"

"Ok, maybe I worry a little bit more than I'll admit"

"A lot more but I'll let it slide because it's you"


	8. Chapter Seven

Charlotte and I were home for the Christmas holidays, we set foot into the temporary flat that Dad lived in.

The flat itself was ok, though it lacked Christmas decorations, not that I blame Dad for not having them up, he moves a lot more now that we were attending Hogwarts.

The Christmas holidays came and went, Charlotte and I went back to Hogwarts hoping that everything would be normal, how wrong we were...

Nothing that I would ecstatically write home about happened until about March, then everything changed...


	9. Chapter Eight

"Where's Dad?"

"He's on his way Miss Smyth, take a breath"

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't mean to sound like a bloody crazed person but my bastard of an uncle kidnapped my sister, how do you expect me to chill here and wait for Voldemort to come to Hogwarts before we take action"

"The Ministry is taking care of it"

"This is the same bloody Ministry sent Umbridge to teach us with her illegal bloody quill, we all have the scars to prove it"

"Miss Smyth, I know that in the past the Ministry hasn't been very helpful"

"Well Merlin! that's a bloody understatement"

"But now they see the problem"

"After hundreds of people have been murdered by Voldemort and his cronies"

"I'm not saying that you're wrong about that"

"I'm sorry for being late, but I got lost, this castle is a lot bigger than I remember it"

I wasn't surprised when Dad said that, he could easily get lost in a two bedroom flat, but also there was like a look of fear on his face.

"Miss Smyth, your father and I were discussing your safety"

"And that means?"

"Because your Uncle kidnapped your sister, we think it best if you go into hiding"

"No!, I won't do it"

"Alexis, this is not the time to argue"

"I'm not arguing with you Dad!, I'm refusing to go into fucking hiding!"

"It's for your safety Lexi"

"We don't have that luxury right now Dad!, Professor Dumbledore, I'm fully aware that Lucius Malfoy is one cruel, vicious bastard and that's nothing compared to Voldemort, but why would I go into hiding now?, it would've made more sense when Michael died, I still would have refused but it would've made sense, I'm ready to fight against Voldemort even if it means my life, now what do I have to prove?!"

After what felt like an eternity in Dumbledore's Office, I went to the great hall to eat.


	10. Chapter Nine

The rest of the school year was strangely quiet until the last week or so, that's when shit got weird.

It was late evening ish, Ron and I were walking around the grounds even though we technically weren't supposed to be, anyway, we were walking around and minding our business, when we see Dumbledore falling to his death...


	11. Chapter Ten

It was like 2am, everybody else was asleep, but not Ron and I.

"Ron, do you think we'll ever get out of this war alive?"

"I hope so"

"What would you want to do if we do?"

"This might sound crazy but I would want to get married and have kids one day"

"That's not crazy at all, don't look at me like that!, ok maybe it might be a little bit crazy for a seventeen year old"

"You are a terrible liar"

"I'm actually quite good if I want to be, but I prefer not to"

"(Laughs), you are something else Lexa"

"A crazy insomniac is what I am"

"Hey!, you are not crazy, you're just a little unique"

"(Laughs), thanks"


	12. Chapter Eleven

They were traveling to Harry's house in Surrey, trying to get Harry here without the ministry or Voldemort knowing.

Ginny, Mrs Weasley and I were on the look out for death eaters by the burrow.

"Mrs Weasley, I think they're back"

"What makes you say that dear?"

"I see Remus carrying George"

It turned out that George had in fact lost his ear.

I was sitting on the windowsill by the stairs and it was 3am, the view of the sky was beautiful.

I was so engrossed in the sky that I didn't see Mrs Weasley come up behind me.

"Can't you sleep dear?"

"I very rarely do Mrs Weasley"

"Do you want a sleep tea?"

"No thank you Mrs Weasley, I'll be ok"


	13. Chapter Twelve

Mrs Weasley definitely worries a lot, I would to if my children were anything like George and Fred, do most mums worry like that?, fuck it, I wouldn't know ether way.

Bill and Fluer are getting married tomorrow, so we're starting the preparation for it today, so hopefully by tomorrow night we'll be ready.

Fuck, DeathEaters hijacked the wedding, of course they had to because of Voldemort, the fucking dickheads.

Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared, they probably gone looking for the Hocruxes.

Screams filled the tent, panic filled the air, fear filled the people.

I didn't see that bloody bastard Lucius Malfoy, that's probably a thank fuck for him, because if I did see him, I would've tried to turn him into human fucking spaghetti.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

It was midnight, everyone else was asleep, or so I thought, I was sitting by a window near the stairs, when I heard something behind me, so I turned.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lexi, sleep much?"

"Not really, though I'm not surprised by that"

"Are you worried about Ron?"

"Yes I am because he and Harry can be such idiots at times"

"That's teenage boys for you darling"

"How did you meet mum?"

At first I thought that he wasn't going to answer me, because it was a long arse pause, but as it turns out, he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I bumped into her the first time we went on the train to Hogwarts"

"That definitely sounds like something you would do"

"(Laughs), we then went and found the compartment that Thalia was in"

"You knew Thalia?"

To be honest, I was kind of shocked, I don't know why though.

"She was one of my best friends while at Hogwarts, the end of the first wizarding war kind of pushed us apart though"

"Did she always have her hair?"

"For as long as I've known her she has it but it's not her natural hair, she was cursed by her grandmother when she was 2"

"I didn't wanna ask her and seem rude"

"Is that because people always ask about your eyes?"

I felt like he read into my soul, he didn't, but it felt like he did.

"How did you know?"

"Your mum had the same problem, though she eventually out stubborned them"

"(Laughs), that sounds like something I would do"

"I know, your stubbornness scares me sometimes Lexi"

"It must've been hard to lose someone that you fell in love with?"

"It still is, but wishing away your life doesn't get you anywhere, I know from personal experience"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Dad went to bed after a while, but I stayed staring out the window, thinking about how my mum and dad met, and I realised that I actually didn't really know my parents that well, and that worried me.

I didn't move, because I then decided that I might as well be on look out duty, that didn't last long, as Thalia came and sat next to me and we started talking.

"Lexi, what are you doing up?"

"I have insomnia"

"Of course, that makes sense, your mum had it too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she also lead a protest about the treatment of werewolves because she didn't like how they got treated"

I was shocked to hear that, but then again I didn't know anything.

"What other things did I not know about mum?"

"There's lots of things that you might not know, like how she was the first one of us to befriend the Marauders"


	16. Chapter Fifteen

It that time of year again when we would go back to Hogwarts, this time around I decided not to go back, since I was a half blood and I was too gobby for the purest extreme DeathEaters.

So I stayed and helped the order, since there wasn't another option in reality, and it felt like the right thing to do in those times.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

It was the battle of Hogwarts, and I was scared shitless, but I didn't let that stop me from doing what I needed to do, which was to fight.

I saw the faces of the eleven year olds when it began, well before they got evacuated to their dorms, and all I saw was Michael, the little brother I never got to say that I was proud of.

All around me there was red and green lights as spells came from both sides, I was getting dizzy, clammy, and everything was starting to blur, that was the last thing I remember about the battle.

I woke up 2 days later, apparently missing Harry's death and resurrection, I missed Harry's Jesus moment.

"What happened?"

"You got knocked out, I died and then came back to life"

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"I don't entirely know myself Lex"

"Fair enough, is Ron ok?!"

"I'm not the one that nearly died Lexa"

"I didn't nearly die, I'm perfectly fine Ronnie dearest, where's Dad?"

"Lexa, maybe now's not a good time"

"Ron, where's my Dad?, Ron, Ron!, Ron!"

I knew that something had happened to him, otherwise I would know where he was.

"What happened?, why aren't ether of you telling me what happened?"

"I didn't want to tell you straight after you woken from 2 days of being knocked out, but he's dead Lexa"

"He's dead!"

I cried into Ron's shoulder, Harry left after awhile to see how Draco was, the only biological family that I had left was Charlotte and Draco, but Charlotte was at in the same ward as Neville's parents, as she was tortured so much at the Malfoy Manor, so she couldn't really help plan a funeral.

"Where is he, I need to see his body"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I need a body to plan a funeral Ron"

"That's a good point, do you want me to come with you"

"Yeah"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

When I saw my Dads body, both my heart and my stomach dropped, he didn't even look like Dad, but I knew it was him because of the wedding ring on his middle finger, I don't know why he wore it on his middle finger, but obviously there was a sentimental reason.

"Ron, what happened to him?"

"Lucius killed him, he was actually trying to kill you but your Dad jumped in front of you"

"So he protected his daughter from his brother, that's sounds fucked up no matter how you word it, how's Draco?"

"Physically he's ok, emotionally and mentally might be a different story"

"I'm going to see him, go talk to your Mum, she might get bored of talking to Percy all the time"

So I went to find Draco, since he's my cousin and all, I found him sitting on the stairs near the Great Hall.

"Hey, I'm not going to ask if you're ok because I know you're not, but I'm here if you wanna talk Draco"

"Why would you want to talk to me"

"Because you're my cousin, and you're family, which I don't have much of"

"But my Father doesn't treat you like you are"

"Draco, your Father doesn't treat you like you're his family because the sorting hat said that you are a Gryffindor, do you remember when we found out that we were cousins?"

Draco looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember what you asked my Dad after Ron left?"

"Yeah, I asked him if he hated me"

"Yeah, and how did he answer that?"

"That the only thing he hated was that history repeated itself but there's nothing we can do about the past, where are you going with this?"

"Away from the topic of Voldemort, it's all most people have to talk about"

"You sound like Harry"

"That's a good thing, because he's your one true love and everything"

"Weasley better not hurt you, or I'd have to kick his arse"

"Ron won't hurt me"

"I know but just in case he does, come find me"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

It was a week after the battle, I went to my family home, which I hadn't seen since I was 5, so I could sort out the stuff in there.

I walked in through the front door and immediately got hit by a fuck ton of dust.

"Shit, it's proper dusty in here"

"What did you expect Lexa?"

"Oh I don't know, a warning, like, proceed at your own risk because of choking on dust is harmful"

"(Laughs)"

"Ok macho man, you go in without choking"

"I'm not a genius Lexa"

I just gave Ron the side eye, then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen, which was small but homely.

The weirdest thing about the kitchen was that it looked like somebody was in the middle of cooking, even though nobody has been in the house for 13 years.

I then proceeded to the living room, and I never seen so many photo albums, magical and non magical.

"Ron, I've never seen so many photos in the one place"


	20. Chapter Nineteen

It was the day of my Dad's funeral, and I was an emotional wreck, Charlotte was there but she didn't stay for long.

I made a speech because I was his daughter, I only did it for him.

"My Dad, was the best man I ever knew, he taught me to stick to what I believe, that doesn't mean he was a saint, because he wasn't, sometimes he was a complete and utter arse, but he always loved me, no matter how much I messed up, and I never got the chance to thank him for raising my siblings and I without any help once my mum died, so what I want you all to take away with you today is just appreciate what you have before it's too late"


	21. Chapter Twenty

Ron and I were going to bed, not that I was getting any sleep, especially after the war, the war changed everybody.

I must've fallen asleep, because I woke up screaming, I felt Ron jolt awake, and I didn't want to wake him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up"

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"It's not real anymore, I just need to get my head around that little fact"

"Lexa, it's ok to say that you're not coping with this"

"It's nothing that I haven't dealt with before Ron"

"That doesn't make it ok Lexa"

Ron wrapped his arms around me, which felt nice, I felt a lot safer in his arms too.

"What about you Ron?"

"What about me?"

"How are you coping with all this?"

"Nightmares are terrible but I think that's expected after the war"

"I think we'll be OK as long as we have each other"


End file.
